Rainny Spring
by spfly3024
Summary: Harapan yang tak terwujud di musim dingin, akankah bisa terwujud di musim semi ini?/"bawa aku pulang atau.. jangan pernah menemuiku disini, jangan pernah kemari lagi"/wonsung/yaoi/oneshoot


Author :: Stephanie Park

Pairing :: Wonsung

Genre :: angst (gagal)

Warning :: BL, yaoi zone! typo(s)

.

Spfly3024 present...

**Rainny spring..**

Happy Reading~

* * *

_Ini hanya seulas kisah, yang mungkin akan menjadi debu suatu saat nanti, terlupakan, terabaikan. Atau mungkin akan menjadi bisik hembusan angin yang berhembus dari bumi kedua. Aku harap saat itu akan tiba, saat dimana pengharapanku terwujud meski dengan jalan berbeda, ketika asa'ku berubah nyata meski sukmaku telah mencapai titik peleburannya._

_Detik-detik menyakitkan menunggu pelepasan makna dari raga, hingga hari itu tiba. Perasaan tak rela bercampur rasa kelewat bahagia juga terharu bercampur menjadi sebuah rasa yang sungguh luar biasa, semuanya menjadi satu. Hari ketika pertama kali aku merasa begitu sempurna, hari yang lain dari musim gugur, hari di mana aku menemukan gumpalan kasih yang mungkin sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul dibawah sadar._

_Hari itu, hari penghujan di musim semi._

* * *

Sinar sang mentari sudah muncul di seperempat belahan bumi. Bias cahayanya yang putih menembus rangkaian ranting pohon yang mulai di tumbuhi dedaunan muda di ujung-ujungnya, membuat salju yang menutupi jalanan dan bangku-bangku taman mencair perlahan.

Kicauan burung penyambut hari, riuh sapaan ceria penduduk bumi, juga wangi kehidupan yang baru saja bermekaran, sungguh menenangkan.

Pagi yang indah di awal musim semi.

.

.

* * *

Ia terlihat rapuh. Iris onyx'nya kosong, memandang lurus ke arah jendela. Bukan pemandangan musim semi maupun gemuruh aktifitas di bawah sana atau apapun yang menarik perhatiannya, ia hanya menatap udara hampa yang melayang di sekitar jendela.

Tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut piyama baby blue khas rumah sakit duduk menyandar di ranjang persakitan. Ia begitu lemah. Tetesan cairan infuse masih saja masuk ke pembuluh nadinya, entah sudah berapa kantung cairan bening yang ia habiskan. Sepasang tangan mungilnya memeluk erat sebuah boneka kura-kura berwarna hijau toska, sesekali mengelus benda berbulu itu dengan lembut.

Bibir tipis yang dulu selalu ranum itu kini pucat pasi, alunan nada lembut teralun lolos dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Suara yang dulu bak suara malaikat itu kini hanya bisa bersenandung lirih, menyanyikan alunan hampa yang seolah tak bermakna.

Musim semi telah menggantung harapannya di atas langit. Mengajak seluruh komponen bumi untuk melupakan kenangan menyakitkan yang di torehkan selama musim dingin. Salju yang dingin telah berlalu, perlahan pergi. Mencair.

Harapan yang tak terwujud di musim dingin, akankah bisa terwujud di musim semi ini?

Atau hanya akan terbawa luluhan benda putih bernama salju itu?

Bukankah musim semi adalah musim di mana kehidupan baru muncul?

Bisakah setitik asa itu sedikit bisa mencuat di musim semi yang tengah berbahagia ini?

.

* * *

.

Mobil hitam legam nan mewah itu berhenti di areal parking, pemiliknya yang merupakan seorang pemuda tampan keluar dengan tergesa. Kaki jenjangnya segera menapaki lorong putih menuju suatu tempat tepatnya ruangan, tempat yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi tempatnya pulang selain rumah.

Namja itu berhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor kamar 410, tanpa harus berpikir lagi ia menggenggam knop pintu, sedikit memutarnya lalu mendorongnya. Pintu itu terbuka, obsidian milik namja itu mendapati sosok tercintanya tengah bersandar duduk di ranjang.

Seperti di beri beban berat, kakinya serasa meluruh di lantai. Perasaan cemas, takut, khawatir yang mengganggunya kini tertutupi perasaan lega.

Ini salahnya, andai saja tadi malam ia tak mementingkan kerja lembur untuk menemani malaikat kecilnya di 'penjara bercat putih' itu, mungkin tadi pagi ia tidak akan menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit bahwa malaikat kecil'nya itu sempat kembali 'kritis' tadi malam.

Perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang masih duduk terdiam itu, meski dengan langkah terseok. Tapi semakin dekat ia dengan sosok rapuh itu, hatinya semakin menjerit. Sorot iris yang dulu bersinar itu, ia ingin melihatnya lagi, ia merindukannya. Alunan hampa suara lirih itu, ia ingin mendengarnya kembali menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya.

Ia tak berdaya oleh halusinasi rasa sakitnya sendiri. Seolah ia lebih menderita dari namja rapuh yang kini seperti mempunyai dunia berbeda. Sampai kapan ia harus melihat sosok itu seperti ini?

Seperti harapannya pada musim dingin lalu, bisakah ia kembali berharap lebih besar pada musim semi ini?

Berharap ia bisa kembali berbahagia seperti dulu. Berharap malaikat kecilnya bebas dari belenggu yang menjeratnya di tiang maut.

.

"_Naboda do himdurossultende_

_Naboda do gogjonghessultende_

_Gudega isso irosol su issokgo_

_Nul gomaum maumdul ppunijyo.."_

"yesung hyung.."

Yesung -sosok itu- menoleh mendapati seorang namja yang menghampirinya, bibir pucatnya tersenyum tipis.

"siwon.." tangan yesung terangkat sekedar untuk menggapai namja yang menurutnya luar biasa. Namja yang telah berbesar hati menemaninya menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ia miliki, namja yang dengan tulus mencintainya walaupun ia dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Siwon meraih tangan yesung lalu menggenggamnya, tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi bulat yesung –tapi itu dulu, sekarang pipi chubby itu terlihat lebih tirus. Namja itu mengecup dahi yesung lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"kau membuatku takut. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" gumam siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Yesung hanya diam, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah pucatnya. Ia hanya membalas pelukan siwon dan mengusap-usap lembut punggung namja itu.

"harusnya aku mengambil cuti saja, harusnya aku tidak lebih mementingkan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku"

.

* * *

.

Burung-burung kecil menari mengitari pohon ginko yang mulai berpucuk di halaman rumah sakit. Dengan kicauannya yang ceria sebagai sajak, burung itu terlihat tanpa beban. Angin musim semi yang hangat juga menenangkan seakan menambah kesan masyur walaupun di pusat kota yang merupakan pusat kegiatan bagi sebagian masyarakat seoul, korea selatan.

Ini hari yang lain.

Suara sepatu itu kembali terdengar mengetuk lantai marmer, suara langkah kaki seorang namja yang mengantarkanya ke sebuah ruangan berlabel 'VIP 410' di depan pintu. Dengan sebuah vas bunga mungil berisi bunga krisan putih di tanganya, namja itu terlihat bahagia, senyum terus saja membingkai wajah tampannya.

"happy anniversary baby.." siwon muncul di balik pintu bercat putih itu, membuat seluruh perhatian yesung beralih kepadanya. Namja itu mengecup sekilas bibir yesung kemudian meletakan vas bunga krisan yang di bawanya di atas lemari kecil yang berada di samping ranjang yesung lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"2160 days" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum menunjukan sepasang dimpel di pipinya.

Bibir pucat yesung terangkat, tersenyum. Membuat siwon tertawa kecil.

Namja itu mengusap surai hitam yesung dengan lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, seolah tidak ada hari lain untuk mereka berdua bertemu. Saling bertukar perasaan, saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa harus melalui kata.

Bukan hal mudah untuk keduanya sampai pada sisi ini, banyak sekali kerikil besar maupun kecil yang menaburi jalan lurus mereka. 6 tahun, waktu yang bukan bisa di bilang main-main untuk saling mengerti dan memiliki.

Cinta mereka sempurna, jalan yang tuhan biarkan lurus meski berbatu. Tumbuh dengan sangat indah meski di payungi awan mendung. Tapi apakah cinta suci mereka akan menuai hasil yang sama?

Katakanlah iya, meski awal yang baik tak selalu berakhir dengan baik pula. tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan mereka berkeyakinan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sama seperti kejadian-kejadian yang lampau, sesuatu besar terjadi dan kini mereka baik-baik saja. Apakah kali ini juga mereka bisa menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja?

Tentu, selama keyakinan dan kepercayaan itu ada. Semua akan baik-baik saja –kan?

"siwon.."

"hem?"

"terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"segalanya.."

"segalanya?"

"ya, segalanya.. kau selalu ada di sampingku meski aku seperti ini" yesung menghela nafas tertekan oleh ucapannya sendiri, ia sungguh merasa sangat buruk jika menyangkut soal ini. Wajah itu merunduk sebentar memutus tatapan siwon yang penuh arti, lalu kembali mengangkatnya dan tersenyum manis walau dengan bibir pucat.

"kau yang terbaik siwon, kau namja yang luar biasa.." ucap yesung kemudian.

"begitukah?"

"hm.." jawabnya mengangguk pelan. Siwon tersenyum tulus.

Ia menggenggam jemari namja manis itu lalu mengecupnya lama, memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menelusup hatinya yang selalu ia dapatkan jika berada sedekat ini dengan yesung. sesuatu yang membuat ia gila karenanya, sebuah perasaan kelewat nyaman setiap ia bersama sang kekasih.

Tangan yesung yang lain terangkat sekedar untuk mengusap pipi namja tercinta. Tangan itu bergetar, yang membuat siwon terpaksa mengakhiri acara meresapi kenyamanannya dan membuka mata.

Tes

Tes

Siwon terhentak, yesung'nya menangis.

Ia menyentuh wajah yesung yang tengah menangis dalam diam, mengusap cairan bening yang –demi apa, siwon membencinya. "ada apa baby? Apa ada yang sakit heum?"

Yesung mengangguk samar sambil terisak pelan, "aku.. sakit siwon.." lirihnya ambigu.

Siwon mulai panik, Ia menyentuh wajah yesung untuk memastikan yesung baik-baik saja.

"yang mana yang sakit sayang? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?"

"ani, peluk aku"

"baby ‒"

"peluk aku.. siwon"

Walaupun dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya siwon bangkit lalu duduk di tepi ranjang yesung, ia kemudian memeluk yesung, membiarkan yesung menelusup ke dalam dada bidangnya.

Ia mengecupi pucuk kepala yesung, mendekap lebih erat ketika menyadari tubuh itu bergetar dan semakin erat memeluknya.

"aku harus memanggil dokter baby, bertahanlah"

"aku tak bisa bertahan tanpamu.. jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah seperti ini"

Yesung menangis dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang memang sudah jelas menyiksa raganya, tapi rasa sakit yang lain yang lebih-lebih menyiksa. Menyerang bagian ulu hatinya, tempat dimana siwon menyita seluruh ruang vital tersebut.

Siwon terlalu sempurna, mencintai yesung dengan semua yang ia punya. Yang tak ayal membuat yesung harus sampai pada pemikiran 'apa ia pantas mendampingi choi siwon?', 'apa yang ia punya hingga ia berhak menerima cinta yang begitu luar biasa dari siwon?'

'hatiku siwon.. hatiku sakit'

.

* * *

.

"kemoterapy saja tidak akan cukup bisa untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut, lakukan sesuatu untuk uri yesung.. kami mohon"

"untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan . Dan tentu saja kami pasti akan selalu berusaha memeberikan yang terbaik untuk semua pasien kami"

"tolong jangan biarkan dia meninggalkannku.."

"kami akan berusaha siwon-ssi"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, sejenak ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pening di dinding rumah sakit. Wajahnya tak menunjukan raut apapun, karena memang inilah yang sudah sejak lama ia persiapkan.

Separuh perbincangan antara dokter, siwon juga tadi sudah sangat membuatnya mengerti. Akhirnya memang harus sama, ia kini sangat memahami siapa itu takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali mukjizat itu memang benar adanya. Atau mungkin keajaiban? Harus berapa lama lagi waktu yang ia buang demi menunggu keajaiban itu datang? Apa ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk itu?

Dengan gerakan yang terbilang minim, ia mencoba menggerakan kursi rodanya dan kembali ke kamar inap.

.

Pintu terbuka, seorang yeoja cantik untuk ukuran yeoja yang telah berkepala 3 masuk bersama seorang namja tampan. Yeoja itu mengusap sisa air mata sebelum menghampiri pemilik ruangan putih itu yang tengah memandangi bunga krisan putih pemberian siwon tempo hari di dekat jendela dengan boneka kura-kura di pangkuannya.

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, yesung menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang. "umma, siwon.."

‒yeoja tadi‒ memeluk sejenak yesung lalu mencium dahi serta pipi sang 'calon istri' putranya tersebut cukup lama. "umma merindukanmu sayang, bagaimana keadaan mu heum?"

"aku baik-baik saja umma.." jawab yesung pelan seraya tersenyum manis. mensejajarkan dirinya dengan yesung yang duduk di kursi roda, dengan lembut ia mengusap surai hitam yesung sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam jemari yesung.

"kau harus cepat sembuh baby, dan ikut umma ke Canada. Kita akan hidup bahagia disana bersama siwon. Atau mungkin lebih baik kau menjalani perawatan disana, jadi umma bisa lebih sering menemuimu dan merawatmu. Bagaimana?"

Yesung lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia memandangi umma dari kekasihnya itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia yang terlahir sebagai yatim piatu dan tumbuh di panti asuhan sangat bersyukur memiliki siwon juga keluarga siwon yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup sesempurna ini.

"terima kasih umma, tapi aku ingin tetap di sini" yesung menggeleng lemah, berbalik menggenggam tangan yang menggenggamnya. Ini sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tak tau diri, kehadirannya sudah cukup menjadi beban bagi keluarga choi.

Dan inilah alasannya ia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh. Ia telah menerima kehidupan yang terbilang sempurna, tuhan sangat baik telah membiarkannya hidup seperti ini. Dan begitu pula tentang sakitnya kini, _multiple myeloma _stadium akhir menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan hidupnya. Yesung tak pernah ingin tau alasan mengapa tuhan memberikan pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya itu, karna ia sangat meyakini pepatah 'tidak ada yang sempurna' dan menjadikannya sebagai petuah. Juga yesung yakin, tuhan kelewat menyayanginya.

Mata kembali dilinangi air mata, Ia tau yesung tidak akan menerima tawarannya. Kadang ketulusannya tak pernah di anggap sebagai cucuran kasih sayang oleh yesung yang selalu berusaha membalas budi, padahal jelas-jelas ia sangat menyayanginya dengan tulus seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Siwon, putranya telah memilih yesung, begitu pula dirinya sebagai seorang ibu.

"umma menyayangimu yesung.."

"nado.. umma.."

Sesuatu mencelos di hati siwon, ia menutup matanya sekilas untuk menetralkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Apakah sesulit ini mencari kebahagiaan?

Ani, apakah sesulit ini mengembalikan kebahagiaanya?

Ia mendekat, melingkarkan sepasang tangan kekar miliknya di bahu yesung, mendekapnya penuh kasih. Membiarkan tangan sang umma yang kini mengusap lembut punggungnya, Mencoba memberi kekuatan dan kesabaran. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus kuat demi yesung –kan?

.

* * *

.

"si..siwon"

"hmm?"

"aku.. ingin pulang"

Siwon meletakan apel yang tengah Ia kupas di atas meja beralih menatap sendu yesung yang masih saja memandang kosong jendela.

"tentu saja, tapi setelah kau sembuh baby" ucap siwon setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"kkoming, aku merindukannya"

"aku akan meminta mommy untuk membawanya kemari besok"

"Bawa aku pulang siwon"

"baby.." siwon mendesah, ia beranjak untuk menutup jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat tatap yesung, berusaha mengalihkan focus yesung kearahnya. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang yesung. Ini bukan kali pertama yesung meminta hal seperti itu, dan tentu dengan berbagai alasan berbeda.

Dengan terpaksa dua pasang iris berbeda itu bertemu, siwon dengan tatapannya seolah memberi perhatian, sedangkan yesung menatap siwon dengan tatapan tak tentu arti.

"bawa aku pulang atau.. jangan pernah menemuiku disini, jangan pernah kemari lagi"

"yesung.." ia kembali mendesah, menunduk memutus kontak mata yang terjadi antara keduanya, kedua tangannya meraih sepasang tangan yesung, mengusapnya lembut lalu menggenggamnya. Siwon kembali mengankat wajah, kembali menyelami iris onyx sang kekasih, mencari tau maksud yesung yang barang kali bisa ia temukan pada iris gelap itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia jelaskan untuk yesung, entah ia harus memulainya dri kata apa atau dari mana ia pun tak mengerti.

"bertahanlah hyung.. jebal.."

"aku lelah, pulanglah sebelum larut.." yesung menarik kedua tangannya yang siwon genggam, ia mencoba berbaring di ranjangnya dengan susah payah, setelah berhasil ia menutupi suluruh wajahnya dengan selimut dan tidur memunggungi siwon.

Siwon memandang nanar punggung yesung yang luput dalam selimut rumah sakit. Jika bukan demi sang kekasih, mana rela ia melihat yesung berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini?

Siapa yang tega melihat orang yang kita cintai berjuang seorang diri melawan maut tanpa bisa sedikitpun membantunya?

Jika siwon bisa, mungkin ia lebih memilih menukar posisi dengan yesung. tapi, apa ia bisa?

.

* * *

.

Hari ini rinai hujan tampak dengan malu-malu jatuh mengguyur dedaunan yang baru saja muncul di kota seoul. Langit sore tampak berawan. Meski tak terlalu tebal, remang cahaya yang seharusnya cerah itu sedikit membuat rasa yang berbeda, terasa sedikit menyedihkan..

Sama seperti tetes air hujan di luar sana, tetes air –pun di temukan menetes dari sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Ia menangis.. cukup lama –terlihat dari matanya yang mulai membengkak.

Tak lama lagi ia akan mengikuti jejak sang awan –yang keberadaannya perlahan akan terkikis angin serta hujan. Apa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?

Sama seperti suka cita ketika hujan berhenti, apa ketika ia pergi pun akan ada hal seperti itu?

Yesung tak ingin hidup mengandalkan orang lain lebih lama lagi. Alasan terkuat yesung untuk hidup adalah siwon. Ya, siwon kekasihnya.

Tapi apakah ia harus selalu menyeret siwon pada masalahnya?

Siwon, Mr & , jiwon, apa ia tega terlalu lama menjadi beban mereka?

Ini memuakan, melihat mereka menangisi keadaannya, melihat siwon yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca di depan pintu setiap ia melakukan kemoterapy. Ia tau siwonnya selalu menangis, ia juga tau siwonnya selalu ingin terlihat kuat dihadapannya. Dan ia tau siwonnya mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Itu yang menurutnya salah, harusnya siwon tak mencintanya, jadi yesung bisa lebih siap untuk 'pergi' tanpa harus meninggalkan separuh sukmanya yang tersimpan di hati siwon. Walaupun nyatanya kesalahan itu membuatnya merasa hidup.

Cinta siwon membuatnya hidup, cinta siwon membuatnya bisa bertahan sampai detik ini, cinta siwon membuatnya sadar betapa ia sangat berarti.

Semua berawal dari cinta siwon untuknya, untuk itu, akhir yang akan ia bawa-pun akan ia persembahkan untuk cinta siwon. Semoga..

.

"tentang hubungan kita.. lebih baik kita akhiri di sini.."

-deg-

Bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik, siwon membatu di tempatnya. Siwon mulai merasakan panas sekaligus dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia harap ini hanya halusinasinya saja akibat dari terlalu memikirkan yesung, tapi sungguh ini begitu nyata bahkan sangat nyata. Siwon lebih baik tuli dari pada harus mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya lebih pahit dari buah ara yang keluar dari mulut yesung.

Yesung melepas cincin bermata sapphire dari jari manis tangan kirinya lalu meletakannya di telapak tangan siwon yang masih diam membatu. "cari seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu.." lanjutnya pelan.

Terdengar tawa janggal dari siwon, "ini tidak lucu baby.." siwon kembali menyematkan cincin tadi di jari manis yesung –yang langsung ditahan oleh tangan yesung yang lain.

"apa aku terlihat becanda?" Tanya yesung menatap dingin siwon. Namja tampan itu tergagap, masih belum paham bagaimana situasi yang sekarang ia hadapi. Kekasihnya tiba-tiba ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah 6 tahun susah payah mereka jaga.

siwon menangkup pipi yesung untuk memfokuskan iris onyx itu menatap obsidian miliknya. "ta-tapi apa alasannya? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya siwon gagap. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan mungkin saja bisa membuatnya gila.

Dengan mudah yesung menampik tangan siwon yang menangkup wajahnya. "ani, hanya saja.. aku bosan.. aku bosan denganmu siwon"

"Kau tau kan hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa tanpamu"

'_nado, aku lebih mencintaimu siwon, maafkan aku..'_

"tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, kau puas?"

'_maafkan aku wonnie, mianhae mianhae mianhae..'_

"omong kosong..!" siwon tertawa sinis, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali menatap meminta penjelasan kearah yesung.

"aku sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar dan.. jangan pernah kemari lagi"

Ia berbalik memunggungi siwon, berharap tidak akan ada lagi interaksi yang terjadi antara Ia dan siwon. Yesung menggerakan kursi rodanya agar lebih dekat menuju jendela. Mangantisipasi jika air mata yang terbendung di pelupuk matanya merangsek keluar. Dan benar saja, cairan hangat itu tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, mengalir menuruni pipinya, melintas di bibirnya yang pucat.

Namun, pergerakan tak terduga ia terima dari siwon. Siwon dengan sepasang lengan kekar miliknya memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya erat, sangat erat hingga ia merasakan sesak.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.. sampai dunia ini berakhir, kau maupun aku akan selalu saling mencintai. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya.. sekalipun di kehidupan kedua kelak, kita akan kembali saling memiliki.. tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah apapun.. tidak ada..!"

Isakan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibir mungil yesung, cukup lama ia terdiam dan terus terisak. "aku akan mati siwon.. kau harus meninggalkanku sebelum aku meninggalkanmu" ucapnya parau.

Mendengar ucapan yesung, tiba-tiba saja hati siwon hancur menjadi puing, jantungnya mendenyut sakit ketika satu kata 'mati' terdengar dari mulut yesung. tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan yesung meninggalkannya! Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah ia tidak mengijinkan barang seorangpun membawa yesung pergi darinya.

"jangan bicara lagi, jangan katakan apapun.! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya..! tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku, sekalipun itu maut! Bahkan jika aku kehilangan kepalaku, itu tak apa asal kau tetap di sampingku. Walau harus di tukar dengan nyawaku, aku rela jika itu bisa melindungimu. Aku akan memohon dan bersujud di kaki tuhan untuk meminta agar tuhan membiarkan kita selalu bersama.. selamanya, bersama selamanya.. dan tidak akan pernah bisa ada yang memisahkan.."

Dan begitulah hari itu berakhir. Hujan pertama di minggu kedua musim semi. Dengan sebuah kata atas nama cinta yang siwon ikrarkan, mungkin sekalipun tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk yesung, ia tidak akan menyesal. Dengan melihat seperti apa siwon mencintainya ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi yesung berpikir ia adalah belenggu, posisinya kini di samping siwon bukan tempat yang tepat untuk belenggu sepertinya.

'_siwon.. jeongmal mianhae'_

.

* * *

.

Siwon memandang nanar yesung yang berusaha turun dari ranjang untuk duduk di kursi rodanya. Ini sudah seminggu lebih terhitung dari kejadian di hari penghujan hari itu, siwon merasa yesung berubah, menghindarinya. Padahal kondisi yesung sekarang bisa dibilang kondisi terparah selama ia sakit. Ia mulai sulit bergerak, bahkan untuk berbicara.

"yesung.."

"ja-ngan sentuh a-ku. Jangan men-dekat.. se-baik-nya kau per-gi.." Dan untuk kesekian kali, yesung menepis tangan siwon yang hendak membantunya. Dengan bertumpu pada ujung meja dan tepi ranjang, kaki yesung berusaha menapak pada lantai. Raut wajahnya berubah aneh ketika telapak kakinya terasa linu saat menapaki lantai yang dingin.

"akh!" yesung tersungkur ke lantai ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berputar, vertigo yang biasa para penderita_ multiple myeloma_ alami lagi-lagi menderanya. Dadanya membentur lengan kursi roda yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Siwon segara meraih tubuh yesung yang memegangi dadanya, dahinya berkerut menahan sakit.

"yesung!"

Tubuh yesung meronta di pangkuan siwon, seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Yesung terengah, paru-parunya seolah sulit mendapat pasok oksigen. Seperti turut merasakan apa yang di rasakan yesung, tangan kekar milik siwon bergetar mengusap pelipis serta surai yesung yang sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan yesung seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini siwon merasa berbeda.

"aku akan memanggil dokter, bertahanlah sebentar.." ucap siwon gemetar, melihat yesung kesakitan membuatnya ketakutan. Yesung menggeleng lemah masih dengan nafas terengah.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia meraih ujung kerah jas yang siwon pakai, menariknya sehingga tubuh siwon semakin mendekat padanya, berharap tubuh kekar itu dapat memberinya perlindungan juga kekuatan. Siwon yang panic luar biasa mencoba memeluk yesung yang mulai mengerang kesakitan. Semakin erat ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, semakin erat juga cengkraman yesung pada lengannya untuk melempiaskan rasa sakit hingga lengan itu memerah di balik jas yang ia pakai.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, tubuh yesung mulai melemah. Cengkramannya pada lengan siwon perlahan melonggar, tidak ada lagi erangan yesung. siwon yang merasa tidak beres melonggarkan pelukannya sekedar untuk melihat keadaan sang kekasih.

"tidak! Yesung, bangun sayang.. jangan tidur sekarang. Hey Baby!" siwon semakin panik melihat mata yesung terkatup perlahan, ia mengguncang kecil tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Tidak ada respon, jemari yesung yang tadi mencengkram lengannya kini jatuh di lantai.

"baby.."

.

* * *

.

Air dari surga turun kembali berbagi kasih melalui rintiknya yang cantik. Garis-garis halus yang memiring karena tertiup angin terlihat kasat mata dari jendela. Hujan kali ini sungguh keterlaluan untuk turun di musim semi seperti ini, hujan kali ini terlalu lebat. Langit menghitam, atmosfer yang berubah buruk, membuat semua penduduk seoul menikmati simpony yang sama, simpony tenang sedikit menyedihkan.

Hujan si pembuat simpony alami. Kita semua tentu tau, hujan tidak bermaksud buruk. Ini semua tugas dari sang pembuat alam, mereka hanya menjunjung tinggi sebuah ketaatan. Karena-NYA-lah gumpalan awan gelap itu ada, dan karena-NYA-lah mereka tiada di gerus angin juga diurai oleh hujan.

Itulah hidup. Hanya mengikuti sebuah alur permainan takdir. Kita hadir karena takdir, maka kita akan berujung dengan takdir pula. Meski bisa berubah, tidak ada yang benar-benar yakin perubahan itu akan lebih baik dari rencanaNYA.

.

Dan begitulah..

Mereka bertemu oleh takdir, maka merekapun akan bertepi disertai takdir. Apa takdir segalanya?

Tentu, jika bukan kerena takdir, tidak akan ada cerita seelok kisah mereka. Di akhir nanti mereka akan memahami prinsip takdir sesungguhnya.

Hujan masih setia mengiringi waktu menghabiskan hari. Rinai air itu seperti betah berlama-lama dengan musim semi yang dipuja orang. Entahlah.. apa ini juga takdir?

.

Namja tegap itu hanya bisa mematung di ambang pintu. Tangannya yang tampak berkeringat mengepal erat. Tidak memperdulikan yeoja yang tengah menangis tepat disamping tempatnya berdiri mengusap bahunya penuh arti. Ia seakan tak ingin peduli, ia seakan tuli. Meski bahkan semua orang di dunia ini mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja untuk menenangkannya, ia tidak peduli. Karena ia tau ini tidak akan baik-baik saja, dan dari awal memang tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

Orang-orang berseragam putih itu keluar melewatinya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, membawa alat-alat –yang entah apa itu namanya yang tadi mereka bawa sebelum masuk. Dan yang terakhir, namja paruh baya –yang juga berseragam putih‒ menepuk pelan bahunya lalu menghilang di balik pintu bersama dengan yeoja yang tadi sempat bersamanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, siwon mendekati ranjang yang biasa yesung selalu duduk menyandar menunggunya datang. Tapi kini berbeda, yang ada hanya sosok rapuh yang dengan lelapnya tertidur. Siwon bisa melihat wajah putih dan bibir pucat yesung tetutupi sebuah alat bantu pernafasan menutupi hampir seluruh hidung dan mulutnya, bunyi seirama detik jam dari sebuah alat yang terhubung dengan layar kecil seperti sebuah lullaby. Sekilas cukup sulit untuk menemukan sosok yesung di antara alat-alat penunjang hidup yang dipasang pada tubuhnya itu. Apa yesung benar-benar memerlukan alat sebanyak itu?

.

* * *

.

Entah di menit keberapa selepas tergelincirnya matahari ke bagian bumi yang lain, kelopak mata serupa bulan sabit itu terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap lemah menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang mengenai retina matanya.

Sampai onyx legam itu akhirnya memhiasi matanya sempurna, ia melirik namja yang duduk di samping ranjang dengan mata tertutup. Namja itu menggenggam jemarinya dan menangkupnya di bawah dagu guna sebagai penopang untuk memanjatkan do'a. bibir putih di balik masker oksigen itu tersenyum lembut mengetahui siapa yang dengan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia melirik kearah sofa di sudut ruangan juga ia dapati seorang yeoja ‒yang ia yakini itu adalah tengah tertidur.

'si..won.."

Menyadari pergerakan kecil dari jemari yang di genggamnya, siwon membuka mata. Mendapati sang pemilik hati telah membuka mata, ia tersenyum penuh syukur. Setetes air jatuh mengalir, melewati ceruk dimpel yang dengan indah membingkai senyumnya.

"aku tau kau akan bangun, aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, terima kasih"

Yesung tersenyum, "mian..hae" ucapnya lemah. Siwon mengecup lembut dahi yesung.

.

"kemarilah.. si-won.." tangan yesung menepuk-nepuk tempat yang sedikit kosong di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan untuk siwon duduk di sana. Yesung sedikit bisa berbicara bebas setelah ia memaksa dokter untuk melepas masker oksigennya.

Siwon menurut, ia beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di tepi ranjang yesung, sedikit mengusap surai hitam yesung lalu mengecup singkat keningnya, "ada apa baby? Kau butuh sesuatu heum?" Tanya siwon lembut.

"aku.. kedinginan.. aku ingin kau memeluk-ku.."

Sesuatu yang tak mengenakan terlintas di benak siwon, ia terlihat ragu untuk menanggapi keinginan yesung. tak ingin mengecewakan yesung, siwon perlahan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membiarkan yesung memeluk pinggangnya. Halnya yesung, ia-pun begitu, merengkuh yesung dalam pelukannya. Tangannya membelai lembut helaian surai yesung.

"berjanjilah untuk bahagia.. siwon.." ucap yesung dengan suara pelan juga parau.

"tentu baby, kita akan bahagia bersama.. aku berjanji.." siwon merasakan kepala yesung menggeleng pelan dalam rengkuhannya, ia menutup matanya sekilas meresapi degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar. Setiap debarnya benar-benar menyakitkan. Apa sesuatu akan terjadi?

"si-won.. tubuh-ku semua sakit.."

Ia melepas dekapannya dan membenahi posisi yesung ke posisi semula. Siwon menangkup wajah kekasihnya, mengecupi satu persatu semua yang bisa di lihatnya di wajah manis itu, dan terakhir ia mengecup lembut bibir yesung. "jangan sakit lagi, ku mohon.."

Sejenak onyx itu tertutup, kening yesung berkerut. Dengan susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya untuk bicara, lalu onyx itu kembali terbuka, "apa ini waktuku untuk pergi?"

"pergi? Pergi kemana? Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selain rumah.. kau akan segera sembuh, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi, heum?"

"apa aku harus.. mengucap-kan selamat tinggal sekarang?"

Siwon menggeleng keras, ia kembali mengecupi bibir dan pipi yesung, berharap yesung berhenti berbicara hal-hal yang membuatnya takut, "berhenti! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!"

"aku mencintaimu siwon, sangat mencintaimu.."

"aku lebih mencintaimu yesung.. jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku! Arrachi?"

Yesung tersenyum, sampai senyum itu menghilang terhalang oleh tubuh siwon yang mendekapnya. Siwon mengecupi puncak kepala yesung semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Ini sudah cukup. Kisah ini terlalu sempurna untuk yesung. sekeras apapun ia berusaha menghindar dari siwon, semakin ia terkat oleh cinta namja choi itu. Mungkin ia memang sudah di takdirkan untuk mencintai siwon sampai akhir. Dan inilah takdirnya, begitu mengharukan. Right?

Yesung tak pernah berpikir, akan ada seseorang yang mencintainya sehebat ini di hidupnya. Di samping siwon, ia merasa sangat sempurna, seperti mendapat kebahagiaan penuh. Jika tuhan mengijinkannya terlahir kembali suatu saat nanti, ia akan memohon untuk kembali sebagai pendamping siwon. Bahkan jika ia hanya dilahirkan kembali sebagai budak choi siwon, ia akan sangat berterima kasih, karena ia diberi kesempatan untuk kembali mengenal siwon dan masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Menjadi apapun itu asalkan ada di dekat siwon, ia bahagia..

'_aku mencintaimu choi siwon.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.. terima kasih'_

.

terisak di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Melihat putranya yang menangis seraya mendekap erat seorang namja yang tengah 'terlelap', membuatnya kembali menangis. Menangisi kisah cinta putra sulungnya yang tidak direstui tuhan untuk bersama.

Kisah ini telah menemui ujung dari perjalanannya ketika bunyi nyaring terdengar menguasai kamar serba putih itu. Seolah mengambil alih kuasa.

Ini adalah akhir..

Tapi, Semua tak berakhir sampai sini..

.

* * *

.

_Tuhan telah mengirim seseorang untukku, itu adalah sesuatu yang patut ku syukuri sampai kapanpun, sekalipun dunia tak berputar lagi.._

_Dan untuk tuhan yang telah membiarkan aku hidup sempurna di samping dia yang kucintai, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuk membayarnya.._

_Apapun.. seluruh hidupku untuknya.._

_Terima kasih.._

_Terima kasih untuk hujan, karenanya aku bisa mengerti apa itu 'tulus'. Juga musim semi, musim di mana aku merasa sempurna di ujung perjalanan menuju bumi kedua._

_Terima kasih untuk cintamu yang seputih salju. Terima kasih untuk kasihmu yang seharum aroma musim semi. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku sampai detik ketika sukmaku meninggalkan raga. Terima kasih masih tetap mencintaiku meski aku telah menjadi penghuni abadi di kehidupan kedua. Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku untuk mencintaimu._

_Terima kasih, Choi siwon.._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Dengan berakhirnya cerita ini, aku telah memenuhi sumpahku untuk mencintai seseorang sampai maut memisahkan. Dan setelahnya, aku masih bisa merasakan cinta yang kelewat besar._

_Aku tak pernah berpikir ini adalah akhir yang menyedihkan. Bagiku, ini adalah akhir yang sempurna untuk kisah yang sempurna pula._

_Apa kita satu pemikiran?_

_._

* * *

_._

Hamparan poppy flowers menjulang sejauh mata memandang. Seperti sebuah permadani berwarna hijau bercampur titik-titik merah. Si bunga merah nyala itu seperti satu-satunya jenis bunga yang tumbuh di tempat tersebut. Keindahannya didukung dengan hembusan angin sejuk yang menenangkan.

Obsidian gelap namja itu memandang lepas kearah padang bunga garbera. Tuxedo putih yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya membuat ia semakin terlihat tampan. Angin lembut yang berhembus mengajak bermain rangkaian bunga Baby Breath yang di genggam namja tampan itu. Ini seperti mimpi ia bisa berdiri di tempat itu. Sesuatu yang ia nanti sejak lama. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengukir senyum, Ia begitu bahagia.

Sampai bisikan yang terbawa angin mengintrupsinya, di tambah semilir aroma Strawberry yang ia kenal membuat ia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya yang memikat. Namja itu berbalik, dan mendapati namja lain yang lebih manis tersenyum kearahnya. Namja manis yang juga mengenakan stelan putih itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Si namja tampan menyerahkan sebucket bunga Baby Breath pada si namja manis. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, saling memandang penuh rindu juga penuh cinta. Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan.

"aku datang.. kim yesung.."

"selamat datang.. Choi Siwon.."

.

.

END~

endingnya maksa ya? hhe

mau bikin angst tp gagal *pundung*

mohon review^^

#bow


End file.
